Playing Human
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on or around Sanguinex and Lupinex: Sanguinex dislikes the their weekly tradition. [yaoi, swearing] Rating depends on oneshot 05.08.07
1. Mortal

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the series _Beyblade_ and its characters belong to Aoki Takao. I make no money off this series of one-shots.

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOCness, AU, angst, swearing. Excuse any spelling/grammatical errors I make. Or point them out and I shall fix them.

* * *

**Playing Human**

**Mortal**

His castle is silent except for the whisperings of servants and the ragged, dry cough of the sick werewolf inhabiting it. Lupinex knows better than to attempt to shake the worried look from his lover's eyes; it will always remain there, no matter how much he protests.

The werewolf has aged and is now eighty-three years old. His deep blue eyes still own the same spark of fire they always have, just as his hair has always remained grey. But he is old, wrinkly and disgusting. Lupinex doesn't see how Sanguinex can stand to look, let alone kiss him anymore.

The vampire is still pale, still young, still absolutely annoying in his stance as he stands board straight by the window. Lupinex has always commented on how Sanguinex seems to always have a broom's handle up his ass. His comments haven't hindered his Sanguinex's perfect posture at all. Lupinex examines the air between the; he prefers he keeps his distance, in case Sanguinex caught his sickness, even though he knows it is stupid to worry over Sanguinex as he does.

Vampires do not fall ill, he thinks bitterly. Vampires are prone to nothing mere humans are capable of dieing from. It is the same for werewolves until they become too elderly to keep their bodies clean of diseases. Lupinex had been sixty-five the first time he'd become ill since his turning.

Lupinex smirks suddenly, "What the hell are you thinking about Sanguinex?" He asks in a rasp, a mere whisper of what his voice used to be. The vampire has begun to look as though in deep thought, his pale, almost blue lips pulled down into a frown.

"It doesn't concern you, Lupinex."

"I've told you before, it's Lawrence."

It had taken the better part of a year for Lupinex to train Sanguinex to call him Lawrence and it had only happened once without his prompting. The vampire seemed fixed upon the idea of renaming themselves, considering their old _human_ lives had ended a long time ago. Lupinex however, doesn't feel the same and prefers his original name compared to his newer one.

Perhaps it is because he is futilely holding on to his humanity. Or perhaps, as Lupinex always claims, he simply prefers the more common name his parents had given him to the shit, weird-ass name his lover had chosen. Where'd Sanguinex get the damn thing in the first place? There was no way he'd made it up, it was just too weird.

Lupinex breathes in a deep, painful breath and releases it. He smirks again and pats the empty space beside him. "Sit?"

"You were afraid I may fall ill." Sanguinex says with a teasing tone, his own voice still the same, breathy tone it was when they'd first met. "Are you positive you wish to risk my health?"

"Fuck that, just come sit down. You'll live and a little pain won't kill you."

Sanguinex nods and Lupinex watches as the vampire gracefully glides over to the bed, sitting on top of it with barely drop in the bed's surface area. Lupinex frowns at the occurrence.

"Relax." He says firmly.

The vampire does and bounces slightly as his bum finally touches the bed. The look of distaste on Sanguinex's face causes Lupinex to chuckle gruffly, before he chokes into a series of dry coughs. He feels his lover's gloved hands on his shoulder as he hunches over, attempting to ease the hurt in his chest.

"I'm fine." Lupinex reassures Sanguinex.

Sanguinex nods and pulls Lupinex so his head it cradled against the vampire's thin chest. "I know." He says calmly, whilst stroking a hand through Lupinex's hair. The werewolf remembers a time he'd do that to calm him down, after fighting or seeing the Brat. "Now sleep."

"It's three in the afternoon, Red. I don't want to sleep."

"You will sleep; you're in pain."

"Am not." Lupinex answers stubbornly, "I'm just fine. Want me to show you? I bet I can push you off this bed just fine."

"Be quiet and sleep."

It takes a moment, the silence inside the room feeling oppressive and guilt-ridden. Lupinex sighs, "Fine." He answers sulkily and allows his cobalt blue eyes to slide shut.

Usually Sanguinex is aiming to keep him awake. He would talk to him, argue, and make him wonder about the world… The werewolf thinks it is because his lover is afraid he will pass on, just as their prey have. The werewolf nuzzles his nose into Sanguinex's silk clothed chest, and sighs heavily.

He is scared too. Lupinex no longer knows if he will wake up anymore. Sleep is peaceful, the werewolf is afraid he will not want to leave it once he is there.

His mind grows cotton and he is unable to think straight as the soft material of Sanguinex's gloves continues to stroke at his scalp.

Lupinex knows he will die. But Sanguinex will live and that's all he can think about. Lupinex doesn't ever want to face the fact that he is mortal, not until he is on his death bed.

His breathing evens and his mind stops working. His body feels light and his head fluffy. Lupinex can no longer feel Sanguinex holding him. Perhaps he is already on it, tucked in and ready to die. He will just have to wait until he is reborn to see his Sanguinex again.

Perhaps the heavens would have mercy on him and make him immortal this time.

* * *

**Woffy: **This series is dedicated to _Weingummidrop_, who I said I'd make fanart for, but I'm into inucest a bit too much to do it. So yeah, hope you enjoy. :D 

I really like these series of one-shot things. They're refreshing to do. They help break up my homework and assignments and it's always nice to jump around fandoms. This is my second series of one-shots. As you can see, based on the pairing: Sanguinex/Lupinex.

Anyway, review please! I love hearing opinions, good or bad.

Next Theme: _Drink_


	2. Drink

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the series _Beyblade_ and its characters belong to Aoki Takao. 

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOCness, AU, some mentions of violence. Excuse any spelling/grammatical errors I make. Or point them out and I shall fix them.

* * *

**Playing Human  
**

**02. ****Drink**

Sanguinex isn't at all surprised when Lupinex returns from the nearest pub stumbling over his own feet, landing loudly and painfully; face-first on the richly carpeted floor of Sanguinex's home; it has become a normal occurrence and Sanguinex finds himself wondering vaguely if Lupinex has broken his nose and is staining his expensive carpet crimson.

It does not need to be said, but Sanguinex isn't fond of this event's weekly occurance. The vampire looks on with an admonishing stare, a book balanced carefully in his lap, as he watches Lupinex lift himself to his feet, until he once again collapses to the floor yet, having only managed a step since his first. Sanguinex is quickly by the werewolf's side, despite his exasperated sigh and shake of his head, the drunken man's right elbow clasped in his gloved left hand.

"Why must you continuously get drunk, as you do, Lupinex?" He asks in a hiss, as he practically drags the werewolf to his feet and pulls him after him, towards their bedroom. Sanguinex is careful to keep Lupinex from tripping on anything in the shadowed hallway. As he raises a hand to turn the knob on the door, he can't help but comment, "You are going to kill yourself."

Lupinex's cerulean gaze is empty, as though he is seeing without seeing, when he turns it on the vampire dragging him to bed and pulling at his baggy, crumpled clothes. Sanguinex can't help but stare back for a moment before like a rag doll from her slumber by a careless child, he is brought back to the problem at hand by the werewolf's slurred words.

His breath reeks of bitter smelling alcohol, Sanguinex realises with barely a twitch, as Lupinex rambles, "You ought to come! It'd be fun!" They stumble again, and Lupinex continues, his arm hooked around Sanguinex's neck as he grins at him, "You'd have fun! You wouldn't need to walk with a stick shoved up your-!"

Sanguinex scowls as he pushes Lupinex to the bed, the rest of the werewolf's words muffled as his face is planted in soft, plush pillows, and he reaches to pull off the werewolf's boots. The vampire continues to scowl when he hears Lupinex's continued slurring and how Lupinex pulls his still boot covered feet onto the clean quilt over the bed. The vampire doesn't appreciate there being mud on _his_ bed and immediately tugs – hard, without care of Lupinex's discomfort as he does – the werewolf's feet from the bed again, quickly ridding him of his shoes and socks.

The werewolf curls up again, after a moment, still mumbling, an almost goofy look on his face. Sanguinex straightens his gloves as he stands straight after throwing Lupinex's muddy footwear into the furthest corner of the room. His crimson gaze remains on his bed-mate for a moment, before he decides to get back to reading his novel.

The vampire idly muses about giving Lupinex a good night kiss, before, as Lupinex coughs (He will most likely get sick from his still slightly wet clothes; it had rained earlier that day) and the stench of cheap alcohol once again assaults Sanguinex's nostrils mercilessly. The vampire wants to leave the room immediately.

He satisfies the part of him that cares with a brief stroke of Lupinex' rough, grey mane, as he tugs a few strands away from the werewolf's closed eyes. Sanguinex then silently glides from the room, having decided that him first and most vital prerogative is to leave Lupinex asleep until he was sure there wasn't any chance he'd still be drunk.

He doesn't want blood stains on his carpet should he be obliged to use force against the stubborn wolf.

* * *

**Woffy: **Gah! This one's so short! Anyway... I can see Lupinex doing this. Perhaps in memory of his humanhood? -shrug- 

Thanks to _Weingummidrop _and _Natty Colombian Girl _for the reviews. So awesome of you.

Next Theme: _Vanish_


	3. Vanish

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series _Beyblade_ and its characters belong to Aoki Takao. 

**Rating: **G

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOCness, AU. All spelling and grammatical errors are my own, if you see any point them out and I'll correct them as soon as I can.

* * *

**Playing Human**

**03. Vanish **

Despite the raging storm rattling the elderly windows, creaking roof and the thick, oak doors that adorn the cottage, there is a calm atmosphere hovering about their small living room is highlighted by a warmly burning fire. Its flickers of golden orange and warm, yellow light make Sanguinex look edible as it flays itself across the vampire's pale cheeks again and again. Usually Lupinex can't help but stare with wonder as the same fire light makes Sanguinex's crimson eyes shine golden, or as he can't help but let his warm tongue skim swiftly across his own lips at the sight.

However, on this ferocious night, Lupinex watches with something very close to – if not complete - annoyance as his long time lover fiddles with his jangling keys. He's reading, his crimson eyes locked and rushing over and down the tea stained pages as his left hand hangs over its armrest and rises and down rhythmically. The keys' jingling stabs into Lupinex's ears like pins as Sanguinex lifts, shakes and lowers them again, and continues to repeat the process a few seconds later. A tiny mew fights its way into his ears amongst the sharp clanging of metal and Lupinex attempts to ignore it as stubbornly as he sticks to his opinions of the McGregor brat.

The werewolf looks down at the wooden figure he'd been carving for the hell of it. He finds that the he'd been working the rough sandpaper over the one spot for so long; his duck is now near flat on its right side. Cerulean eyes narrow with a soft, yet vicious growl and with a long sweep of his arm, Lupinex has all the cream, wooden carvings into the rubbish box he'd set beside him when he'd started. What a waste of time this effort was…

A small 'meow' erupts from beside Sanguinex again, and Lupinex's ears twitch with aggravation. Why had he agreed? Why did he have to have such a soft spot for animals of every size and species? This was his entire fault!

"Lupinex, cease your growling; you're scaring Tobias." At the sound of Sanguinex's soothing voice, the werewolf's spirits heighten, though they plummet dangerously once the rattling of keys reaches his ears a mere moment later.

Would there be any hope for him and his need for _some_ attention? Lupinex felt especially ignored that day as Sanguinex tended to his library with their tiny guest as his only company. Lupinex had found himself a job, one that usually helps him sooth his temper before he returns home and tires him out whilst doing so. Foolish him had thought that Sanguinex would want to spend time with his tired lover after he'd returned even if the cat was present. He was being put second and it was all the little menace's fault!

"Toby'll live." He rumbles back snippily.

Not that Lupinex cares at the moment. For all his trouble, the werewolf prefers that the feline would be drowned, or to mysteriously vanish. Either way, he'd be rid of the annoying thing.

It is their nearest neighbour's daughter's cat. Covered in a soft layer of grey fur that was speckled with black over his overly large head and in possession of large, eyes of the same blue that tainted Lupinex's, it is one of the cutest things Lupinex has seen.

However, for all of Sanguinex's whining, he hadn't thought the kitten would replace him so quickly. His lover hadn't ever been fond of animals of the normal sort. Sulkily, he places his chin on the hand he has rested on the beautiful, deep mahogany table and watches as Sanguinex jingles the keys and pulls them from Tobias' tiny claws for the umpteenth time that night.

Sanguinex nods. A moment later the keys clatter against the table and Lupinex finds himself on the receiving end of a ghostly kiss, "I am going to bathe. Mind Tobias; he's developed a fondness for my slippers."

Lupinex nods numbly, his mind blank and filled with fluff. That was the first time that day he'd received a kiss, though he has been on the receiving end many, many times before tonight. It always causes his inhumane heart to flutter and them pump rigorously.

However, his wallowing is disturbed by yet another small mew and sharp claws piercing into one of his bared big toes. He feels small teeth gnaw on it as he shifts to stare down at the bouncing and pouncing kitten, unimpressed that his foot is being treated like a mouse to be practiced on.

With an annoyed glare, Lupinex reaches down and tugs the kitten up to eye level with a large, work and life roughened hand. It blinks adorably and reaches a miniscule clawed hand for his nose and mewls pathetically. Lupinex scowls, "Now listen you," He says sternly, as he shifts the kitten so it's cradled in his hand, "I didn't say I'd look after you so you could hog all of Red's attention. You should be glad I haven't thrown you out."

With another blink, the cat mewls again and Lupinex growls slightly, "I mean it. Back off." Toby doesn't seem to understand though, despite his tone.

Sulkily, Lupinex removes himself from his seat and strolls through the few hallways between the living room and his and Sanguinex's shared bedroom. He wonders if he should – out of spite – let the tiny thing chew his lover's slippers. Immediately, he decides that the lecture he'd receive from Sanguinex in return isn't worth even a moment's worth of sadistic pleasure.

Idly, he dumps the kitten to the large bed, via the scruff of its neck and drops himself on the opposite side. Toby's family would be a way for another three days yet and Lupinex found himself wondering there was anyway he could get away with locking the beast up; he wanted an hours worth of attention. Anything that allowed him to have his way with Sanguinex, so he wasn't interrupted by any squeaked meows and purrs.

Paws padded across his stomach and hard chest, and Lupinex watched with interest as Tobias curled up in the centre of his chest. He hadn't realised how warm the cat was. Then there was an eruption of soothing purrs. Lupinex scowled.

"Don't think you can stay there all night. D'you hear me?" He's answered with a flick of Toby's grey tail and Lupinex gains the impression that he's being completely ignored.

His cobalt eyes narrow and Lupinex snorts as he brings a callused hand up and gently soothes his index finger down the kitten's neck, stroking rhythmically. Toby's purring becomes more insistent and Lupinex does it again. He doesn't realise his eyes falling shut, despite his aggravated thoughts towards the being using him as a pillow. Just that he's warm and that Toby's purring is soothing.

Lupinex doesn't hear Sanguinex climb into the bed next to him and press himself into his right side with a smirk, kiss and a chuckle.

* * *

**Woffy: **I can see Lupinex softening towards any baby animal. I think cats are the most annoying house pets though. XD Anyway... Written over the few breaks i had during my studying over the past two days. Quickly editted, so any edits would be appreciated. Lamingtons to the people who can guess where I got Toby's name. :P 

Thanks to _Weingummidrop_ and _Natty Colombian Girl_ for the reviews! I appreciate them!

Next Theme: _Rain_


End file.
